The Cipher Twins
by InfinityGeek
Summary: Bill's twin sister, Bree, was banished to an alternate dimension and enslaved by Mabel and Dipper Pines many years ago. Bill stumbles upon her during her escape attempt, and wants to rescue her. Chaos quickly ensues as they are found by the evil Pines twins.


Bree ran as fast as she could, breathing hard, hoping the twins wouldn't find her, praying they didn't notice she'd left until she was well away. She heard a quiet _pop_ behind her and whirled around. "Stay aw- _Bill_?" she whispered. She looked around furtively, unconsciously tugging her shirt down farther. "Bree? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are Pinetree and Shooting Star hurting you? Don't lie." Bree's eyes shot away, not meeting his. "No, they're not," she lied. "Bree, I just want to make sure you're all right. If Pinetree and Shooting Star are hurting you, I wanna know," Bill cajoled. "Bill, I'll be fine. I'll be good, okay?" Bill touched her back lightly to console her, and she flinched. Bill whipped his hand back. "Let me see. Please," he pleaded. Seeing that resistance was futile, she pulled her shirt up. Bill gasped. Bree's back was riddled with angry red scratches, some white with age, some still leaking blood, poorly done bandages wrapped around some, others glaringly bare. "It's nothing, Bill!" she protested. "Why haven't you healed it yet? You're my younger sister, you're from the Mindscape! You can do the same things I can!" he yelled. Something seemed to crack inside her, and she slumped. "When Dipper and Mabel found me. . .they locked my powers. I can't use them. There's no way to utilize them." Bill felt the anger rising, and he turned red. "They have no right! No right to do that to you!" he shouted, blue flames burning brightly on his fingertips.

"Bill, stop!" Bree hissed. "You'll draw attenti-" Just then, branches and twigs cracked under feet. Bill watched as all the color drained from Bree's skin. Just then, a boy in a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it and a girl with a pink sweater emblazoned with a shooting star emerged from the trees. "Oh, so we're trying to run away again, are we? Well, I think we remember _exactly_ how well that plan worked last time," Mabel snarked. "No, I'm sorry, I just -" "Oh, but, Mabel dear, she's clearly sorry. What do you think we should do?" Dipper said, faking puppy eyes and laughing meanly. "I was thinking something involving. . .pain," Mabel suggested. Dipper grinned. "You read my mind." Bree's eyes widened, and she tried to run, but Dipper shot forward and grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her. "Who's the guy?" Mabel prompted. "He's kinda cute, I guess. . ." Bill backed up. "Whoa, missy. Listen, Shooting Star, you're totally not my type. Go bug Gideon or something." Mabel's face screwed up. " _That_ pest? Eugh, no! He can't stay away, so I got rid of him."

Bill's eye widened. "Wow, Shooting Star. You usually aren't the violent type." Mabel shot back, "You obviously don't know me. And why do you keep calling me Shooting Star? My name's Mabel." "It's - you know what, never mind." He waved his hand, leaning on his ebony cane. His golden hair flopped over one patch-covered eye, the other one shining black. His golden suit, decorated with a brickish pattern, went down to his knees, where you could see black slacks and black dress shoes. "Just let my sister go." "Why? She's a great toy," Dipper retorted. He twisted her arms, and Bill watched her face contort into pain. While he enjoyed it, clearly Bree did not, and it obviously hurt way more than it did for him. "Let's you and me make a deal, Pinetree. You let her go, return her powers, you get me." He stuck his hand out, blue flames engulfing it. "No, Bill! Don't! You don't know what you're -" Mabel cut her off by placing a knife to her jugular. "We may not be able to kill you, but we can sure put you in so much pain you black out for the next few millennia."

Bree watched, pain clear on her face, as Dipper considered the offer. Then, he let her go and gestured for Mabel to do the same. "Dearest sister, let's discuss this before making a rash decision." Mabel nodded, and they walked out of earshot. As soon as they were gone, Bill rushed to Bree. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. I promise, Bill, I really am. Please don't do this. You have no idea what they'll do to you. I can handle it, but. . .I don't want you to go through this." Bill looked at Bree, saw the anguish in her eyes. "Bree, I will do _anything_ to get you out of this." Just then, Dipper and Mabel returned, whispering to themselves. "See, we don't really want you, dude. If you enjoy pain as much as Bree here says, you won't be as fun. But her. . .oh, she hates it. Feels it just like a human would, and it's horrible for her. She's perfect. . .but maybe we'll take you on a test run." "What -" Bill suddenly fell, writhing, as a metal collar clanged shut around his neck. "Get it off, please!" he cried, as a squealing sonic noise engulfed his ears.

"Guys, stop! Please, quit it!" Bree sobbed, watching Bill curl up in agony. "Why? He said he enjoys pain!" Mabel giggled. "No! _Human_ pain! That's way different from _this_! This is a containment unit for us - dream demons!" Bree yelled desperately, crawling towards Bill. "Bill, can you hear me?" she asked, shaking him. Bill's eye opened slightly, but it was mostly shut. "B-bree," he whispered, then convulsed again. "I'll get you out of this," she promised, pulling and clawing at the collar until her nails were broken and bloody. Bill's hand weakly grasped hers. "Stop. . .you'll just. . .hurt yourself," he gagged. "No! I won't stop, I won't!" she cried desperately, slumping beside him. Suddenly, she felt something red-hot, like liquid fire, course through her veins, building up. Bill looked up at her and gasped. "Bree -" he coughed. She examined her hand and found it glowing red. "Wha-" she started, then turned on the twins, growing to fifty times her size.

"You _dare_ hurt Bill Cipher?" she bellowed, golden flames glowing in her palms. The forest was set aflame, everything glowing golden against the deep black night. She scooped Bill, now unconscious, into her hands to save him from danger. Mabel and Dipper stared up at her, appearing unswayed. They flicked their hands, and Bree froze. Bill struggled to sit up, still fighting the collar. "Bree, you need to stop! I'm fine, see? If you keep this up, all your demon energy will build, and you'll die!" he gasped, pulling himself into consciousness. "I-I can't! Bill, I can't stop!" she whispered raggedly. Dipper smiled. "How's about you bring us up, and we'll explain?" he shouted, his voice turning raw. She reached down and clutched both of them in her fist. "Why can't I turn back to normal?" she growled. "Well, y'see, Mabel and I have been perfecting a little. . .special torture for you, just in case you did regain your powers by some miracle. This way, you can't exit out of your powers. You'll be stuck like this until it's too much. . .and then, _boom_ , you're done!" Dipper laughed.

Bree swayed, seeing multicolored spots dance across her vision. "Bill. . ." she murmured, and then crashed to the ground. Mabel snapped her fingers and Bill's collar disappeared. He ran over to the gigantic Bree. "Bree? Bree!" he yelled, transforming to her size. She didn't respond. _Oh, no. . .she's in the Demon Coma! If I don't get her back to normal, she'll be stuck there forever. . .and pretty much die. She'll be stuck in-between the Mindscape and the Real World. . ._ He shrank back down and leaned against her. "Please wake up. Please," he pleaded, all thoughts of Weirdmageddon forgotten. He just wanted his baby sister back. Mabel and Dipper walked over. "Well, we'll leave you two to it!" Mabel called wryly, and they ran off, laughing hysterically. Bill snapped his fingers and transported them to the Mindscape. "Okay. . .I should be able to sustain her longer here in her home. . ." he murmured.

For an uncountable amount of time, Bill worked feverishly on different potions and spells to wake Bree, all to no effect. Finally, he had to acknowledge defeat. He slumped against her giant side and rose to kiss her cheek. She smelled like springtime and mystery. He let one tear drip out of his eye, and began to float away. Suddenly, a huge intake of breath exploded behind him, and he whipped around. There stood Bree, back to normal size. She wobbled and sank down into a sitting position. Bill ran back over. "Bree! You're okay! I thought you would die!" Bill sobbed, hugging her. "All I remember is. . .you. And. . .Stanford Pines. . ." she puzzled, her brow scrunching. "That's because I found a little something to retrieve you from your coma. I do know a bit about the Mindscape, after all," a familiar voice sounded from behind Bill. "Sixer?" Bill yelped. "How are you in the Mindscape?" "Oh, I'm not from your dimension, Bill. I'm from Bree's adoptive one. Your Stanford is still there, completely unaware of all of _this_. I've been helping her deal with Mabel and Dipper, wrapping her bandages and such." Bill threw his arm around Ford's shoulders. "Thank you," he whispered, and slipped a couple of things into his pocket.

Ford's eyes grew huge. "You don't mean -" "Take 'em! I don't need 'em!" Bill exclaimed, and slapped him on the back. Ford smiled. "Thanks, Bill." He walked out, ripping a hole in the Mindscape and exiting. "Bill. . .I'm sorry for telling you to run. I should've listened to you. . ." "No. If you'd listened to me, I'd be dead for sure. Thank _you_ ," Bill interrupted, and they hugged tightly, neither one ready to let go first.


End file.
